Norman Stansfield
Norman Stansfield is the main antagonist of Leon: The Professional. He is a corrupt DEA agent, he manages a drug-dealing operation on the streets of New York, maintaining profitable connections with many of the city's crime syndicates in the process. Aggressive and deranged from habitual drug use, Stansfield will do anything to ensure his operation runs smoothly - including the murder of entire families. He is portrayed by Gary Oldman. Leon: The Professional A crooked DEA agent and drug dealer, Norman Stansfield is first encountered interrogating Mathilda's father over a stash of cocaine he agreed to hold for them: the supply was pure when it was left with the holder, but now a quantity of it has apparently been replaced with a cutting agent. Though he appears to accept the holder's protestations of innocence, Stansfield later returns with a full gang, knocking down the door and killing most of Mathilda's family in the ensuing raid - Mathilda herself only managing to escape the massacre thanks to a well-timed shopping trip, though the gang is already on the lookout for her by the time she arrives back at the apartment. Fortunately, she is able to find shelter with the hitman Léon; over the course of the film, she attempts to learn Léon's skills in an attempt to take revenge on Stansfield and avenge the death of her little brother. After several weeks of study, Mathilda fills a shopping bag with guns from Léon's collection and sets out to kill Stansfield, having finally tracked him down. She bluffs her way into the DEA office by posing as a delivery person, only to be ambushed by Stansfield in a bathroom and forced to admit her true identity under Stansfield's uniquely disturbing brand of interrogation. Fortunately, before he can kill her, news arrives that Léon has taken his own revenge for the death of Mathilda's family by eliminating Malky, Stansfield's lieutenant; shaken, he leaves her to his men for a more in-depth interrogation. At this point Léon, having discovered her intentions in a note left for him, arrives at the building and rescues Mathilda, gunning down two of Stansfield's men in the process. However, Stansfield himself is able to escape once again, and is now enraged at the interference in his business, and resolves to put an end to it by any means available to him Tracking down Léon's employer, Tony, he coerces him into surrendering Léon's whereabouts, ensuring Tony's cooperation by threatening the lives of his family. Later, as Mathilda returns home from grocery shopping, an NYPD ESU team sent by Stansfield takes her hostage and attempts to infiltrate Léon's apartment. Léon ambushes the ESU team and barters one agent for Mathilda's freedom. In between shootouts, Léon creates a quick escape for Matilda by chopping a hole in an air shaft, and hurries her away as quickly as he can - remaining behind to cover her escape. In the chaos that follows, Léon sneaks out of the apartment building disguised as a wounded ESU officer; unfortunately, though he comes close to escaping, he is recognized and followed by Stansfield, who ends up shooting the hitman in the back. As Stansfield jeers down at him, Léon places an object in the DEA agent's hands, which he explains is "from Mathilda," before dying. Opening his hands, Stansfield recognizes the object as the pin from a grenade. He then rips open Léon's vest to discover several live grenades strapped to his chest, seconds before a massive explosion kills him. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Main Antagonists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Thriller Villains Category:Sadists Category:Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Addicts Category:Nihilists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Drug Dealers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Deceased Category:Master Orator Category:Crime Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mastermind